baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
What Comes to Mind
"What Comes to Mind" is the upcoming third episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s first season. It will be the third episode of the series. Synopsis A prisoner in the Evil Queen's castle escapes, seeking Belle's help to evade the Queen. Belle enlists a candelabra's help to save Adam from the curse of death. However, this could fail when Maleficent manipulates the candelabra. Meanwhile, Cruella pays a visit to an old friend. Recap Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, and the Evil Queen all seethe, now that Belle has escaped. Cruella moans, saying that all the "dahlings" at the Gala had been obstacles. The Evil Queen asks her allies if they would like to have a killing spree when a guard bursts in. Cruella asks what is the matter. The guard says that a prisoner, Red Riding Hood, has escaped. The villains, angry at the news, kill the guard. They teleport out and search the woods, landing in the village. Belle is there, hiding. She's in Gaston's cottage with LeFou, who she has tied up. Cruella, not seeing anything, says that they should go. They leave, and so does Belle, stepping over Gaston's body. In the forest, Red is fleeing the castle, until she reaches King Adam's castle. She enters Belle and Adam's room and sees Adam, dead. She runs from the castle until she runs into Belle. Belle questions why Red why was there. Red gives an answer, and she teams up with Belle. The two go to the castle. Belle leads Red to the library, where she finds a book on defeating villains. It's Adam's journal. Red offers her condolences to Belle for Adam's death. Accepting them, Belle realizes they must find the candelabra Lumiere. They go to the North Wing, where they find Lumiere. Belle lights Lumiere, but there is a slight amount of green in his eyes. Back at the Queen's Palace, Maleficent manipulates Lumiere. Cruella and the Evil Queen ask what she is doing, to which Maleficent replies that she is finding and capturing Belle and Red. Cruella avidly watches Maleficent work her magic. Meanwhile in Belle's castle, Lumiere reveals that Cruella De Vil's weakness is gold. Belle decides to collect gold, until Lumiere's fires begin ensnaring Red. Belle leaves, to return with water. She splashes water on Lumiere, and Lumiere's lights fade. Red thanks Belle for her help. Before she goes, Belle gives her some provisions and items to survive the forest, and sends her to the French Forests. Meanwhile, Cruella returns to her homeworld of London, where she comes across her old friend Anita. Anita asks what she wants. Cruella reveals herself to be part of a shadowy organization - the Villains. Cruella smiles as Anita screams. The Evil Queen and Maleficent step out as well, revealing themselves to be members of the Villains. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Etta Schmidt as Belle * John Euing as King Adam * Mary White as Maleficent Guest starring * John Miller as Lumiere * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * Nancy Clements as Anita * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston Co starring * Cara Gingham as Annett * John Hoffler as Guard * Jim Sanders as LeFou